


i'll wait

by misha_moreau



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, M/M, Major Spoilers, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Endgame, Self-Indulgent, Texting
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 21:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19449961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misha_moreau/pseuds/misha_moreau
Summary: я скучаю, мистер старк. возвращайтесь скорее.





	i'll wait

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [i'll wait](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18618562) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> внимание: если не смотрели "Финал", даже не подходите к работе. СПОЙЛЕРЫ! Я вас предупредила.  
> .  
> Поправ все каноны работы с текстом, не прочитав десять раз, не переспав с ним три ночи и не переделав заново, выливаю сюда. Написано на диких эмоциях от фильма, на выжженном поле последних надежд на то, что будет по-другому, на сумасшедшем адреналине. Даже без слез.   
> .  
> Вся пунктуация авторская. Я постаралась сохранить ее максимально близко к оригиналу.

**01 - 05 - 23**  
  
хэй, мистер старк  
я знаю, что вы никогда это не прочтёте  
не знаю  
я просто скучаю  
так сильно  
я буду ждать столько, сколько потребуется, пока вы не вернётесь  
  
  
**07 - 05 - 23**  
  
я скучаю, мистер старк  
мне кажется, что я не могу без вас дышать  
пожалуйста, вернитесь  
я буду ждать вас  
  
  
**14 - 05 - 23**  
  
пожалуйста  
я скучаю  
я скучаю по тем временам, когда не ждал вас с того света  
потому что вы не были мертвы  
и сейчас тоже не мертвы  
вы не можете  
  
  
**27 - 05 - 23**  
  
я скучаю  
я скучаю  
я скучаю  
  
  
**29 - 05 - 23**  
  
с днём рождения  
возвращайтесь  
  
  
**05 - 06 - 23**  
  
пожалуйста, мистер старк  
пожалуйста, вернитесь ко мне  
пожалуйста, я по-прежнему жду  
пожалуйста  
  
  
**30 - 06 - 23**  
  
скучаю  
я никогда не перестану ждать  
  
  
**10 - 08 – 23**  
  
я люблю вас  
я так хочу сказать вам об этом лично  
я так хочу ещё раз почувствовать ваш запах на простынях  
или, может быть, это слишком больно  
но не так больно, как ждать  
  
  
**27 - 08 - 23**  
  
вы заставляли меня чувствовать себя любимым  
вы заставляли меня чувствовать себя особенным. сильным, настоящим супергероем  
я так сильно скучаю  
я так сильно хочу, чтобы вы вернулись  
пожалуйста, вернитесь  
я знаю, что вы там  
  
  
**18 - 09 - 23**  
  
почему вы не возвращаетесь???  
вы выживали каждый раз, вы должны быть живы  
вы не можете умереть  
просто не можете  
обещаю, я буду ждать  
  
  
**13 - 10 - 23**  
  
пожалуйста, мистер старк  
пожалуйста, вернитесь домой  
я жду  
  
  
**31 - 10 - 23**  
  
вы обещали мне марафон фильмов ужасов на хэллоуин  
вы обещали так много  
например, остаться в живых  
  
  
**02 - 11 - 23**  
  
сегодня я впервые за несколько месяцев увидел морган  
это заставило меня задуматься  
наши отношения что-нибудь значили для вас?  
это были _отношения_?  
за день до моей смерти мы целовались, а когда я вернулся, у вас появились жена и ребёнок  
для вас это может и было пять лет. для меня это было пять часов  
вы представляете, как это больно?  
но мне кажется, что я всегда знал – будет только она. так было всегда  
сейчас у вас нет ни жены, ни ребёнка, ни меня  
ее память о вас такая расплывчатая, а прошло меньше года  
она будет расти без папы, как когда-то я  
я сказал ей, что у нас с вами были особенные взаимоотношения  
она расстроилась, что у такого не было у нее, но попросила меня передать вам сообщение: «я люблю тебя **три тысячи раз** »  
я тоже люблю вас три тысячи раз, мистер старк  
и я по-прежнему жду  
  
  
**24 - 11 - 23**  
  
я попросил пеппер и хэппи больше меня не навещать  
вы когда-нибудь говорили пеппер о наших поцелуях? о том, что мы трахались?  
вы когда-нибудь любили меня так же, как ее?  
вы когда-нибудь _любили меня_?  
я знаю, что ответ – нет, но я по-прежнему буду ждать  
  
  
**25 - 12 - 23**  
  
счастливого рождества  
я не получил подарок, который так хотел  
который – вы  
я скучаю  
  
  
**01 - 01 - 24**  
  
полночь  
с новым годом  
только как-то не радостно  
это был худший год моей жизни  
я знаю, что следующий будет таким же ужасным  
но я никогда не перестану ждать  
  
  
**26 - 04 -24**  
  
прошёл год с тех пор, как вы умерли  
я надеюсь, что они будут помнить вас  
но они не помнят  
люди пошли дальше  
морган забывает все больше и больше с каждым днем  
я забываю все больше и больше с каждым днем  
вы пожертвовали собой ради того, чтобы стать лишь строчкой в учебнике истории  
это так злит  
вы злите меня  
почему вы умерли?  
это ваша вина  
все ваша вина  
я ненавижу вас  
ненавижу вас  
ненавижу вас  
я просил вас вернуться, а вы не сделали этого  
я все еще жду  
я никогда не прекращу  
пожалуйста, вернитесь домой  
я люблю вас  
я знаю, вы живы  
я знаю, я буду ждать столько, сколько потребуется  
но я думаю  
думаю, что перестану писать какое-то время  
мне просто нужен перерыв  
но я знаю, что вы живы  
и что вы вернетесь  
не торопитесь  
я буду ждать  
  
  
**02 - 05 - 25**  
  
хэй, мистер старк  
это я. Питер  
прошло два года  
вы так и не вернулись  
и никогда не вернётесь  
но это нормально  
это то, что вы заслужили  
вы заслужили покой  
я буду в порядке, мистер старк  
мы выиграли  
и это благодаря вам  
спасибо  
за все  
я позабочусь за морган  
мы все позаботимся  
мы позаботимся о том, чтобы она помнила вас, и то, что вы сделали  
мы позаботимся о том, чтобы это помнили все  
даже если они уже забыли  
я не знаю, где вы, но надеюсь, что наташа с вами, с вашей семьёй, что вы счастливы  
пожалуйста, будьте счастливы, мистер старк  
стив скоро присоединится к вам  
он заслужил свой счастливый конец, заслужил уйти мирно  
и я знаю, что вы никогда не признаетесь в этом, но вы рады за него, вы заботились о нем, любили его.  
и мы все любим вас  
особенно хэппи, пеппер, роуди и я  
особенно морган  
она любит вас три тысячи раз  
с ней все будет хорошо.  
но думаю, пора прекратить ждать  
вы были Железным человеком  
но самое главное  
вы были Тони Старком  
и вы все сделали правильно  
вы заслужили покой  
_прощайте_.

**Author's Note:**

> сообщения, которые так и остались непрочитанными. Я не со всем согласна, я не ко всему смогу привыкнуть. Но это сильная работа, по крайней мере для меня. Я старалась передать все то, что чувствовала. Даже какие-то несколько слов в сообщении, но это целая жизнь, целый океан эмоций. Для того, чтобы передать свою боль, не нужно тысячи эпитетов и красивых оборотов. Нужно просто чувствовать. Надеюсь, что вы почувствуете это вместе с нами.


End file.
